redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Logalog Nombolo/The Invasion of the East
Intro "Grampa, grampa, i can't get to sleep!", Ferras, the old gate keeper sighed. This happened every night. "you can't get too sleep? How surprising. Oh well, How would you like me too read you a bed time story?", they all nodded. It was a great day that day, the sun was in the sky, the birds singing. They all had to work in the Orchard that day, everyone was tired. "Okay, last one. You've wanted me too read this, am i right?" They all nodded again. A dibbun giggled happily, but was silenced by a mouse babe. "Once upon a time..." Chapter 1: The Joining of Friends Dawn awakened mossflower from its sleep as light creeped throw the trees. A young mousemaid is collecting berries when a handsom mouse walks over to her. "Hey there!" The mouse, Ratthias smiled. His armour gleaming in the early sunlight. "Hi." The mousemaid grins, "So what is a nice fellow like you, doing in this part of the woods?" Ratthias shrugs. "I'm just wandering really..." The mousemaid grins again, "Cool, I'm doing the same thing, just enjoying the sounds of nature" Ratthias nods and grins. "What’s your name?" Grins back, "The name is Alyssa. Alyssa McClure" Ratthias bows, showing the bow on his back. "I am Ratthias The Warrior." She smiles, "Nice name, Ratthias, are you related to anyone that’s famous?" Ratthias chuckled, “Martin II is my grandfather!" Alyssa grins “Really, that’s cool” Ratthias nods, “Aye, are you related to anyone famous?” Suddenly, a fox, a hare & a ferret come out of nowhere to meet Ratthias. Alyssa looks to them and waves “Hello!” The ferret ignores the wave “Hi, I am...related too Swartt six-claw, by the way.” Clutch bows to Swartt II, “Nice to meet ya. Mah father was Slagar the Cruel.” Hector bows also. “I'm son of Hortwill Longblade Braebuck.” Hector then does a backflip for no reason. Swartt does a sly grin “Oh really? Nice to know...And so, you’re a hare?” Hector nods. “I’m a hare alright! Nice to meet ya sah! Hector the Fool and Foot Fighter, at your service, wot!" Swartt The Second nods “i don't really... get along with hares or badgers...” Hector's ear twitches and he frowns, clearly offended. “Then o'le chap you'll just haf’ta get used to me! Swartt Sighs “Might as well...I’ll make an exception this time” Hector grins and does a summer sault. Clutch looks around the clearing, his gaze resting on Ratthias. Swartt catches a glimpse of a rat “Hello, rat. What’s your name?” Clutch blinks, thinking he was talking to him. “I’m a fox and Ratthias here is a mouse. Swartt sighs “I was talking to someone else” Suddenly they all spot the rat sitting at a fire. Hector twitches his ear in confusion. ”Well isn’t he an unexpected guest, wot wot?” The rat ignores all of the, only muttering about armies from the east. A Dark figure is standing somewhere nearby, between two trees, waiting to see what the rat does. Slowly, Clutch grabs his knife from his belt and slowly raises it, in case the rat is a foe. Ratthias unsheathes the sword of Martin. The rat looks around the place, clearly blind but wise. His ancient lips moved like a gold fish out of water “I am Shadowlake, not nice not meet ya.” Meanwhile... Crack! Splinters went flying as lightning hit the deck of the SeaAxe. Some unfortunate crew members got slayed by the mini spears, their bodies flung about by the violent sea. Emperor Zorfang Bloodclaw smiled as he heard the pleas of the slaves working on deck, begging for a quick death. Looking out to sea, he observed his other forty-nine ships behind his ship. His goal: To become ruler of Mossflower, for he had been told much good things about that place. The warm sun, places made out of gold and jewels & that Abbey which is full of old, weak woodlanders. He called for his commander, ‘’Grubber, any sign of land zet?’’ Dripping wet, Grubber came down a ladder, ‘’Aye mah lord of the war’tahs, sand dunes ‘ave been sighted a few moments ago, lord of life an-‘’ ‘’Alright, prepare for land!’’ Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction